


Coup De Foudre

by bananawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Multi, adrienette - Freeform, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananawrites/pseuds/bananawrites
Summary: Class is over before she even knows it. Marinette stands up from her seat and stretches, a smile on her face. Yeah, she’s really gonna do it! She’s gonna tell him!Said “him” gets to his feet, offering her a toothy grin and bright, emerald eyes once he turns around.. . . She can’t do this.





	Coup De Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Coup De Foudre!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction that I've written in a while, so do be kind! I have a LOT in store for this fanfiction and I hope you'll all enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, nor it's characters.
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr and send some asks about the story if you want! It's banananawrites! Don't forget the extra "na"!

Like a strike of lightning.

 

That’s how it felt.

 

The moment she was handed that umbrella, everything changed.

 

She’s replaying the scene in her mind now, pencil pinched between her fingers as she stares off into space. 

 

“-ette!”

 

_ “See you tomorrow.” _

 

“GIRL!”

 

“ _ Waugh! _ ” Marinette bursts out, causing the whole class to turn their heads and look at her as her pencil goes flying. Including Adrien.  _ What a  _ great  _ way to start my day _ , Marinette thinks to herself as she glances around the room. She quickly flashes everyone a sheepish grin, and her fellow students turn their attention back to the lesson.

 

With furrowed eyebrows, Alya looks at Marinette, “Spacing out  _ again? _ Don’t tell me - Radiant, carefree -”

 

“ - Dreamy.  _ Adrien!  _ The fragrance.” The bluenette finishes without hesitation, a clouded look in her eyes. 

 

“Knew it. Honestly, Marinette, you should just go for it. Tonight would be perfect! We’re going to see that movie, aren’t we? It’s supposed to be a comedy, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they snuck in some romantic scenes. It’ll help you get in the mood.” Alya bumps their shoulders together with a smirk, and Marinette’s gaze instantly drop to the floor.

 

_ Tonight . . . A movie with Adrien, Alya, and Nino. What could go wrong? Maybe I  _ should  _ say something about . . . about my . . .  _ Marinette swallows. Can she really do it? 

 

Only time will tell.

 

\---------

 

Class is over before she even knows it. Marinette stands up from her seat and stretches, a smile on her face. Yeah, she’s really gonna do it! She’s gonna tell him!

 

Said “him” gets to his feet, offering her a toothy grin and bright, emerald eyes once he turns around.

 

. . . She can’t do this. 

 

“Ready for the movie, guys? It’s supposed to be hilarious!” Nino asks the group, wrapping an arm around Alya’s shoulders once they all stand together outside the classroom.

 

“I’m ready for some laughs! What about you two?” Alya asks Adrien and Marinette, leaning into her boyfriend.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Adrien says with excitement, then looks at Marinette and waits for her answer.

 

“Y-yeah! I’m  _ so  _ ready! It’s not like I’m planning to reveal something incredibly crazy to you tonight!” Marinette stutters out, instantly regretting it.

 

Alya puts her face in her hands.

 

Despite the embarrassing moment for Marinette, the four of them make their way to the theater, chatting as they go. 

 

“You excited for summer, Marinette?” Her crush asks, his smile taking her breath away. 

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait! We’re all going to have so much fun together, I know it.” Marinette responds.

 

They turn the corner and stand before the theater, waiting in line to purchase the tickets. It’s Nino’s turn to cover the ticket price. They all take turns paying to make things fair despite Adrien insisting that he pays each time.

 

“I just hope my father will let me spend time with you guys. He says he has some plans for me this summer, but I’m sure I’ll still have time.” Adrien says, smile touched with a hint of melancholy. 

“Oh, y-yeah, I’m sure you will. It wouldn’t be the same without you, Adrien.” Marinette replies, moving forward in the line and glancing at him.

 

“Really?” Adrien inquires, eyes gleaming with . . .  _ something _ .

 

“Yeah, of course! You’re our good friend, and we’d miss you too much.  _ I’d  _ miss you too much.” She mumbles the last part, blinking once she realizes she said it out loud. The girl quickly clears her throat, hoping he hadn’t heard that, and continues, “Besides, it wouldn’t be fair of your father to keep you cooped up all summer. You deserve to get out with your friends.”

 

“My father doesn’t exactly ‘do’  _ fair _ .” Her fellow student sighs out. Before Marinette can respond, Nino steps away from the stand with Alya and beckons them over.

 

“Tickets coming right up!” Nino hands each of them their tickets, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

 

“Thanks, Nino! I’m sure this’ll be really funny, it has good reviews on Rotten Tomatoes so far.” Marinette takes her ticket and smiles at Nino, following the group inside.

 

“Don’t mention it. I’m always down for a comedy!” Nino chirps, arm winding itself back around Alya.

 

Am employee checks their tickets at the door and tells them which theater to go to, handing back the stubs. They head to the concession stand, pulling out their wallets.

 

“Hey Marinette, wanna share a slurpee and some popcorn?” Adrien asks, gesturing to the machine that churns the slurpees. 

 

Marinette’s cheeks burn with a strawberry hue, her left eye twitching, “You. Me. Mouths. Touch?! INDIRECTLY?!” She yelps, causing Alya to shake her head in amusement.

 

“Oh, don’t worry - We can get two straws. And I’ll pay.” Adrien winks, placing his hand on her wallet - their hands touch - and moving it back down toward her bag. Her face is still red as she puts away her wallet, dumbfounded. Of course they’d get two straws. Only  _ couples  _ would share a straw.

And they’re definitely not a couple.

 

_ Yet _ , a voice in her head reminds her, and she’s somewhat grateful for it. 

 

Marinette waits off to the side as Adrien purchases the slurpee and popcorn, watching him from a distance. How could he be so  _ nice? _ It’s unbelievable.

 

“Excuse me-” A girl’s voice comes from behind her, so she turns around. “Hi. Is that your  _ boyfriend? _ You know . . .   _ Adrien Agreste? _ ” The stranger asks in a sort of snobby voice, blonde hair curled around her face so elegantly. She looks to be a bit younger than Marinette, but not by much.

 

“B-Boyfriend?! N-n-no! I mean, _I_ _wish-_ u-um! He’s just a crush - I-I mean, just a friend! _A friend!_ ” The teen’s words stumble upon one another, and she’s left with a pink face.

 

“Oh. Well, you would’ve been  _ so  _ lucky if he  _ was  _ your boyfriend. Au revoir!” The blonde waves over her shoulder as her heels click against the marble floor. She’s gone. 

 

“ . . . Do you know her, Marinette?” Adrien startles her from behind, looking at her. She jumps and nearly hits the ceiling as a result, her face growing darker.

 

“Uh - no! I don’t, actually.”

 

“What did she want?”

 

“Uhhhh . . . She . . . wanted to know what movie we were seeing! Yeah, that’s it!” Marinette lies with a nervous laugh, rubbing at the back of her neck.

 

Adrien shrugs after a moment, “Cool. Wanna hold the slurpee for me? I can carry the popcorn.” He holds out the slurpee - a mixture of blue raspberry and cherry with two straws sticking out of it - and she takes it, nodding.

 

They catch up with Alya and Nino, who have their own snacks, and walk to the theater. They pick seats in the middle section, and of course, Marinette gets to sit next to Adrien since they’re sharing snacks. They all chat quietly through the previews, nudging one another and giggling.

 

It isn’t far into the movie when she notices Alya and Nino are holding hands on the chair arm between them. Taking a sip of her slurpee and allowing the cool slush to slide down her throat, she starts to feel a  _ little  _ brave. After about thirty minutes of the movie, Marinette places her hand on the arm between herself and Adrien. The boy is happily watching the screen, laughing occasionally and taking hand-fulls of popcorn to munch on.

 

Twenty more minutes go by, and Adrien still hasn’t taken the bait. And twenty more minutes after that. Still nothing. In fact, the whole movie goes by and Adrien hadn’t taken her hand.

 

This isn’t a good sign. 

 

They wait until after the credits for the ending scene, which happens to be a whole joke about unrequited love.  _ Another  _ bad sign. It’s like the universe is telling her it’s hopeless.

 

But she can’t give up!

 

When the screen goes black, everyone but Marinette stands up. The theater starts to empty out, and soon it’s just the four of them chatting underneath the dim theater lights.

 

“Ready to go, Marinette?” Alya asks, “Nino had the idea that we all go hang out at the park by school for a little while. The night is still young.” She winks, suggesting that Marinette still has some time to confess.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go.” Marinette finally stands up, picking up the empty slurpee and popcorn bag. She and Adrien had eaten it down to the kernels at the bottom.

 

There’s still time. 

 

They exit the theater together, tongues blue and red from the drinks. It’s a quick walk back in the direction of their school. They chat about the movie, comparing their favorite parts to one another. At one point during the movie, Nino had a laughing fit, and Alya pointed out that many people in the theater has shushed him.

 

“Nino just doesn’t know when to stop laughing.” Alya snorts, a fond smile upon her lips. She leans up and kisses his cheek, and Marinette is envious. She wants to do the same with a certain someone.

 

It’s time she told him.

 

They reach the park and sit on the swings, kicking at the ground and competing on who can swing the highest. Nino nearly falls off, and they all laugh.

 

Just then, Adrien’s phone rings.

 

“It’s my father.” Adrien mutters, then picks up the call, “Hello? Yeah. But father, can’t I just . . . Okay. Bye.” The boy pockets his phone with his eyebrows knit together, looking frustrated.

 

“Gotta go, dude?” Nino asks, stopping his swing.

 

“Unfortunately. I’ll see you all at school tomorrow?” Adrien wears a sad smile, standing up from his swing and backing up from them all.

 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow!” Nino calls as Adrien starts to walk away.

 

Marinette’s stomach plummets. He’s leaving, and she didn’t tell him anything of her crush.

 

Why does this always happen?

 

Alya is looking at her with pity in her eyes, and she just can’t take it.

 

_ This has to change _ .

 

Without thinking, Marinette stands up from her swing, watching as Adrien starts to disappear around the corner.

 

“Go get ’im, girl.” Alya nearly whispers as her best friend takes off like a rocket, speeding after the one she loves.

 

“Adrien!” Marinette calls, catching up to him in no time. He watches her in surprise as she bends over to catch her breath.

“Marinette? Are you alright?” Her crush asks, and she straightens back up.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Marinette breathes out, eyes shimmering with the tears that threaten to drip down her cheeks.

 

“Okay. I’m listening, Marinette. You can tell me anything.” Ever the nice one, he is. Marinette just can’t  _ take  _ it. She can’t meet his eyes.

 

“U-um . . . I . . . I like . . . ” The bluenette drifts off, kneading her fingers together anxiously, “ . . . I like your hair gel! D-d-do you think you could tell me the name of it?”

 

Adrien looks surprised, and he scratches the top of his head after a moment, “I thought it’d be more serious than that with the way you chased after me. Sure, Marinette. I’ll text it to you when I get home, but I really have to go.”

 

She failed again. Again, again, again. A tear slides down her cheek, and then another, and she hiccups.

 

Her classmate balks, “Marinette?! Why are you crying?” He quickly takes her hand and squeezes it, brushing the hair out of her face. It only makes more tears leak out of her eyes.

 

“How can you be so nice . . . ?” Marinette asks in a hushed voice, looking up and into his worried eyes. Oh, those beautiful eyes of his. She could get lost in them for hours. 

 

Adrien is slightly taken aback by the question, but he manages to smile softly, “Because you’re my friend. I’ll always be nice to you, no matter what.”

 

Friends. Of course. It’s always going to be that way.

 

“ _ I don’t wanna be friends _ .”

 

“ . . . What?” Adrien sounds hurt, “Is that why you always act different around me? Because you don’t want to be friends?”

 

“No, Adrien!” She nearly shouts, causing him to flinch. How can he be so oblivious? “It’s . . . it’s not that, it’s . . . “

“It’s what?”

 

“I lo-”

 

Adrien’s phone starts to ring. He picks it up, utters something about being on his way, and then hangs up.

 

“ - Sorry. I really have to go. But . . . ” Adrien reaches out and brushes a few tears from her eyes, “ . . . Alya and Nino are here to talk to you, too. If I don’t go back now, I won’t be allowed out all summer. Please . . . don’t be sad, Marinette. We can talk tomorrow at school.”

 

Marinette watches with wet cheeks as Adrien turns around after giving her a quick hug, walking away.

 

He’s walking away.

 

_ Like a strike of lightning _ .

 

“ _ I LOVE YOU, ADRIEN AGRESTE! _ ”

 

Adrien freezes. 

 

He stands there, not moving, for a good thirty seconds. Then he turns around, looking at her with a blushing face and a gaping mouth of shock. 

 

And Marinette runs.

 

She runs away.

 

Back home.

 

\----------------------

 

It’s a few hours later, and she’s laying in bed. Tikki had tucked her in the moment she fell onto it. There’s a text from Alya displaying on her phone after she picks it up.

 

Nothing from Adrien. 

 

Text from: Alya ➙ Hey girl, how’d it go?

 

Text to: Alya ➙ Absolutely terrible. I regret everything.

 

Text from: Alya ➙ So you told him?! I’m SO proud of you!

 

Text to: Alya: ➙ I told him and then I ran away. I didn’t have the courage to stay. 

 

Text from: Alya ➙ Well, he didn’t say no, did he? Have hope, Marinette!

 

Text to: Alya ➙ I’m going to bed, Alya. Thank you for everything.

 

Text from: Alya ➙ Any time, girl. Goodnight. ♡

 

Marinette tosses and turns in her bed for the rest of the night, unsure of what to do. Should she pretend to be sick tomorrow? Avoid him like the plague if she  _ does  _ end up going?

 

She is sure of one thing, however.

 

She told him. She finally did it. A weight has been lifted off of her chest.

 

And in the morning, she’ll wake up to see the very boy she’s been trying to avoid just outside the bakery.

 

Waiting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, what's he going to say? Who knows! Find out next time!
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr and send some asks about the story if you want! It's banananawrites! Don't forget the extra "na"!


End file.
